Of Magic and Mayhem
by FranGipani6181
Summary: A collection of short drabble type pieces centered around the show Merlin :) Includes bromance - always , humour, angst ect... I accept prompts from readers and also use challenges set by forums and the like. Rather crazy! *Ch 36: Advent - Day 25*
1. Mr Mysterious

**Of Magic and Mayhem  
****~Fran Gipani**

_**Disclaimer:**_** Merlin sadly isn't mine :(**

_**Authors Note: **_**This an entry for the iPod Shuffle Challenge; not all of my drabble for this fic will be in this form but I am kinda addicted to doing these so...anywho feel free to give a prompt in a review! I will always be happy to write them!**

* * *

**Song One: Mr Mysterious, Vanessa Amorosi**

Morgana walked from the Camelot castle her long black hair blowing behind her. Her eyes glowed as the guards were blasted back from their posts. The long red cloak and hood billowed around her; making her look more evil than ever. She had left all essence of her good self in the castle; the evil possessed her so much it almost controlled her mind. Morgana wanted revenge on the King that had kept so many secrets from her. Who had kept from her the right to the throne of Camelot.


	2. All Time Low

**Of Magic and Mayhem  
****~Fran Gipani**

_**Disclaimer:**_** Merlin sadly isn't mine :(**

_**Authors Note: **_**This an entry for the iPod Shuffle Challenge; not all of my drabble for this fic will be in this form but I am kinda addicted to doing these so...anywho feel free to give a prompt in a review! I will always be happy to write them!**

* * *

**Song Two: All Time Low, the Wanted**

Uther had sat in his chair, in his chambers, completely alone, since the time he had found out about Morgana's portrayal. There was nothing anyone could do to truly break him out of his stupor. The man wouldn't eat or drink without being prompted. Even Arthur had no luck. Morgana's betrayal had broken him right through and there was nothing they could do.


	3. Welcome to My Life

**Of Magic and Mayhem  
****~Fran Gipani**

_**Disclaimer:**_** Merlin sadly isn't mine :(**

_**Authors Note: **_**This an entry for the iPod Shuffle Challenge; not all of my drabble for this fic will be in this form but I am kinda addicted to doing these so...anywho feel free to give a prompt in a review! I will always be happy to write them!**

* * *

**Song Three: Welcome to My Life (Acoustic), Simple Plan**

Merlin was in a gloomy mood. Arthur had just blamed him for another one of his problems and he had had enough. Was there nothing he could do right? Why couldn't Arthur appreciate him for what he could do? If only Arthur could be told, it would make everything so much easier for him. He couldn't tell him about is magic, about Freya, who his father really was. He had spend so much time running around after the King that he was on the edge of another breakdown, another rant; Merlin hadn't left any time for himself.


	4. Nights In White Satin

**Of Magic and Mayhem  
****~Fran Gipani**

_**Disclaimer:**_** Merlin sadly isn't mine :(**

_**Authors Note: **_**This an entry for the iPod Shuffle Challenge; not all of my drabble for this fic will be in this form but I am kinda addicted to doing these so...anywho feel free to give a prompt in a review! I will always be happy to write them!**

* * *

**Song Four: Nights In White Satin (Notte di luce) [The Voice Performance], Rachael Leahcar**

**(Do not ask me how this song inspired me to write this...)**

The Knights of the roundtable stood one by one pledging their allegiance to him, Arthur, Prince Arthur of Camelot. Arthur stood staring round at them thanking them for their trust and faith in him. He needed them to know how thankful he was. Arthur was even thankful to Merlin, who had truly stuck with him throughout his journey till then, despite the prince's prat like ways towards him.


	5. Amy and Rory

**IPod Shuffle Challenge for Merlin  
****~Fran Gipani**

_**Disclaimer:**_** Merlin sadly isn't mine :(**

_**Authors Note:**_**I have been doing these for a while now as my cure for writers block ;) I have also done some for Doctor Who...they are really fun and addictive to write! If you want the instructions the are on my profile page :)**

* * *

**Song Five: Amy and Rory, Doctor Who Series 5 Soundtrack (46 seconds)**

Arthur took Gwen's hand as they sat on the two thrones of Camelot. Finally they were able to be together forever; King and Queen.


	6. Titanium

**Of Magic and Mayhem  
****~Fran Gipani**

_**Disclaimer:**_** Merlin sadly isn't mine :(**

_**Authors Note: **_**This an entry for the iPod Shuffle Challenge; not all of my drabble for this fic will be in this form but I am kinda addicted to doing these so...anywho feel free to give a prompt in a review! I will always be happy to write them!**

* * *

**Song Six: Titanium Acoustic Cover, Collin McLoughlin**

Merlin heard taunt after taunt of Arthurs, teasing him about how he was a terrible servant, about how he was a girl about how he was worthless. He let the comments pass through him, but the true meaning of the words bounced off. No matter how many times he was told he was an idiot. Arthur could say whatever he liked and Merlin would let them bounce off, nobody noticed the way Merlin just carried on. Nothing Arthur could say would full bring him down. And if Merlin did fall, Arthur would have further to fall with the guilt of how he hurt Merlin beyond repair. Not that that could easily happen, because Merlin was invincible.


	7. Apologize

**Of Magic and Mayhem  
****~Fran Gipani**

_**Disclaimer:**_** Merlin sadly isn't mine :(**

_**Authors Note: **_**This an entry for the iPod Shuffle Challenge; not all of my drabble for this fic will be in this form but I am kinda addicted to doing these so...anywho feel free to give a prompt in a review! I will always be happy to write them!********  
**

* * *

**Song Seven: Apologize (The Voice Performance), Adam Martin**

Arthur stared into Merlin's eyes, his shock at the revelation that had just unfolded he had never dreamt it would never had happened in a thousand years. It was impossible for Merlin to have Magic. There wasn't anything that could amount to that being true yet somehow Arthur believed it. He was saddened but angry that Merlin hadn't had the heart to tell him he had magic. And now Merlin was apologising for not saying anything but somehow Arthur couldn't find it in his heart to forgive him.


	8. Landslide

**Of Magic and Mayhem  
****~Fran Gipani**

_**Disclaimer:**_** Merlin sadly isn't mine :(**

_**Authors Note: **_**This an entry for the iPod Shuffle Challenge; not all of my drabble for this fic will be in this form but I am kinda addicted to doing these so...anywho feel free to give a prompt in a review! I will always be happy to write them!**

* * *

**Song Eight: Landslide (The Voice Performance), Karise Eden**

Gaius stared out of the window at where Merlin and Arthur were walking the grounds. How much that boy had changed up to then, he couldn't really call him a boy anymore. Merlin was a man now. There wasn't much he could do for Merlin now he was getting so much older. Merlin had also helped him a lot to see the good in soldiering on, in his old age Gaius had found there wasn't much more he had to live for. Merlin had changed that and shown him there was.


	9. Despot

**Of Magic and Mayhem  
~Fran Gipani**

**Disclaimer: Merlin sadly isn't mine :(**

**Authors Note: This is an entry for the Open Your Dictionaries Challenge from on the ****Merlin Fanfiction Challenges**** forum (** topic/64876/18026365/1/**)****. This is the first of this kind of challenge I have done, I have a feeling though that I will be doing many more! Anywho feel free to leave me a prompt in a review! I will always be happy to write them!**

**Anyway my word is: ****Despot-A cruel and unjust ruler**

* * *

Uther Pendragon. Some said he was cruel, some said he was unjust in the ruling of his kingdom. Most disliked their despotic king as he would not listen to reason on anything. Especially to do with magic.

He hadn't always been like this but since the day his wife had died through magic, he had turned into something that nobody really liked. His unwavering view of magic as 'evil' gained him many enemies.

He would execute those thought to be practicing magic within seconds of accusing them of it, no trial and no fair time for them to explain themselves. This is what his people hated the most. His unreasonable hatred of magic as it had only really wronged him once.

Everyone worried his son Arthur – who had been raised on those beliefs – would be the same but they were wrong. When Uther Pendragon died Camelot discovered that King Arthur was the exact opposite of his father in the way he ruled the Kingdom. He was kind, just and the most understanding king Camelot would ever have. Uther Pendragon had scared the Kingdom into submission; Arthur would be the one to nurture the kingdom to trust and respect him.


	10. 1, 2, 3, 4

**Of Magic and Mayhem  
****~Fran Gipani**

_**Disclaimer:**_** Merlin sadly isn't mine :(**

_**Authors Note: This is a little rhyme I wrote inspired by the latest episode of Merlin :P **_**...anywho feel free to give a prompt in a review! I will always be happy to write them! And don't forget to leave a comment!**

* * *

One, two, three, four, five;  
Merlin keeps the king alive.  
Six, seven, eight, nine, ten;  
Merlin won't get thanked again.


	11. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5

**Of Magic and Mayhem  
****~Fran Gipani**

_**Disclaimer:**_** Merlin sadly isn't mine :(**

_**Authors Note: **_**This is a little rhyme I wrote inspired by the latest episode of Merlin :P**__**basically ****...anywho feel free to give a prompt in a review! I will always be happy to write them! And don't forget to leave a comment!**

* * *

One, two, three, four, five;  
One, two, three, four;  
Daegel slips in through the door.  
Five, six, seven, eight;  
Tell's Merlin they can't be late.  
Nine, ten, eleven, twelve;  
Into Darkilng Woods they delve.  
Twelve, eleven, ten, nine;  
Merlin's betrayed and sure to die.  
Eight, seven, six, five;  
Daegel comes and saves his life.  
Four, three, two, one;  
Lives lost here there shan't be none.


	12. Advent: Day One

**Of Magic and Mayhem  
~Fran Gipani**

_**Disclaimer- **_**Merlin sadly isn't mine :(**

_**Authors Note- **_**This is for the festive season! I am going to write a drabble for every day up until Christmas and then maybe up to new years as well. They will be related to the season in some small way and also they can be in any form or genre that I choose :) ...anywho feel free to give a prompt in a review! I will always be happy to write them!**

* * *

Merlin dodged his way through the corridor balancing the tray of Arthur's dinner in his arms. The throng of people moving through the halls was almost too many for him to handle. _Almost_. Merlin could cope perfectly fine with the people, he had been at Camelot long enough to be able to navigate his way through safely. Finally he entered the empty corridor leading to the princes chambers. Merlin used his back to open the door and the princes arrogant and impatient voice reached his ears.

"You're late Merlin!" The prince was leaning back on the back of his chair, a slight grin on his face looking at the slightly flustered Merlin.

Merlin slid the tray onto the table in front of Arthur, "Prat." Merlin muttered.

"Idiot!" Arthur watched as his friends face split into a grin before he said, "It's the Festival of the Lights tomorrow...it must be really busy for you at the moment?"

"Yep, but it's all good! And you will have a great night tomorrow! Now eat...I didn't brave the crowds for nothing!"

"Alright, alright!" Arthur cried in mock annoyance, "Seeing as it is a sort of special day tomorrow...would you like to eat with me tonight?"

"Really!" Merlin's eyes lit up and a grin spread over his lips but there was still a hint of doubt there.

"No idiot! Of course you can...come on take a seat." Arthur grinned at his friend as he sat opposite him at the table.

It was a nice feeling, sitting there with Merlin, talking and laughing. That was what the festive season was really about. Not fancy banquets or dancing but laughter and friendship; and that is what he always had with Merlin.


	13. Advent: Day Two

**Of Magic and Mayhem  
~Fran Gipani**

_**Disclaimer- **_**Merlin sadly isn't mine :(**

_**Authors Note- **_**This is for the festive season! I am going to write a drabble for every day up until Christmas and then maybe up to new years as well. They will be related to the festive season in some small way and also they can be in any form or genre that I choose :) ...anywho feel free to give a prompt in a review! I will always be happy to write them!**

* * *

It was late autumn and it was a beautiful day outside, the sun was out and there was a fresh breeze that blew through every so often. It had been a while since they'd had such nice weather so Hunith was sitting outside enjoying the day keeping a watchful eye on her son Merlin. The little boy was sitting in the garden in front of her, playing a game of what looked like it involved an army of little stones and sticks fighting against a giant rock. Every so often Merlin would lift his head to grin up at his mother, his blue eyes shining with enjoyment of the game.

Hunith turned away for one second and when she looked back Merlin's eyes were shining a bright gold and snowflakes were falling out of nowhere. The raven haired boy was staring up at them in awe as if he had no idea how they had come about.

"Merlin!" Hunith scolded with a hint of adoration in her voice. The snowflakes immediately stopped falling and Merlin's bright gold eyes faded back to their original bright blue.

"Sowwy, mummy." Merlin slurred out, looking up at his mother with puppy dog eyes and a small, guilty smile on his face. "I wanted it to snow, I like it when it snows." The boy paused as if trying to think of a good reason, "The festible when it snows is fun!"

"Don't worry Merlin, it is the festival very soon so you will be able to play in the snow." Hunith smiled down at her son and lifted him onto her lap, "I love you my son."

"Love you too mummy!" Merlin wrapped his arms around his mother, a happy smile plastered on his face.


	14. Advent: Day Three

**Of Magic and Mayhem  
~Fran Gipani**

_**Disclaimer- **_**Merlin sadly isn't mine :(**

_**Authors Note- **_**This is for the festive season! I am going to write a drabble for every day up until Christmas and then maybe up to new years as well. They will be related to the festive season in some small way and also they can be in any form or genre that I choose :) ...anywho feel free to give a prompt in a review! I will always be happy to write them!**

**Warning(s): Slash! I am beginning to think like that in regards to Arthur and Merlin...don't really know why...probably tumblr though :P I don't usually write slash but here it is.**

**P.S. This is in the iPod Shuffle Challenge style :)**

* * *

**Song: Last Christmas, Glee Cover**

Merlin gazed over the battlements, pulling his thin jacket closer around his shoulders. The snow fell lightly around him, coating the ground in a thin layer of snow. He watched Arthur and the knights training through the harsh winter. It had been around this time last year that he had declared his love for Arthur. Arthur in the spur of the moment had returned the love but soon enough they had fallen apart. Merlin had felt the same way since. He found it hard but knew that eventually he would have to stop pining over the prince and fall for someone else.


	15. Advent: Day Four

**Of Magic and Mayhem  
~Fran Gipani**

_**Disclaimer- **_**Merlin sadly isn't mine :(**

_**Authors Note- **_**This is for the festive season! I am going to write a drabble for every day up until Christmas and then maybe up to new years as well. They will be related to the festive season in some small way and also they can be in any form or genre that I choose :) ...anywho feel free to give a prompt in a review! I will always be happy to write them!**

* * *

King Arthur had injured himself while out on a hunt; the horse he had been riding had reared and Arthur had been thrown off. Unluckily his right ankle had been caught in the stirrup and had broken because of the force. Thankfully Merlin was able to stop the horse from going anywhere so he could untangle the Kings leg and strap it until they could get the King back to Gaius.

Arthur was now stuck in bed with a broken ankle and a bad head wound. What made it worse was that it was the festive season and being stuck in bed while there was snow outside was rather frustrating. Worse than that was that while stuck in bed, Arthur could not escape Merlin's inane chatter, which he could usually zone out to if he wanted. Come the eve of the festival Arthur was still stuck in bed. It was driving him insane with nothing to do. Even Merlin's jokes weren't as bad as they had been the last time he heard them. He found it entertaining to think of witty alternative punch lines for them. Some of which he told to Merlin who didn't seem too impressed with the whole idea.

Seeing as Arthur was going to be stuck in bed Merlin, Gwen the knights and Gaius came up with a plan to make the festival join Arthur in his room. If the King couldn't go to the festivities, the festivities would go to him! Merlin cast a spell over the king (as magic was legal at this point in time) to make him sleep for the whole night through so that they could set up the room. Merlin also cast a spell to bring the snow inside the room so soon enough the falling flakes had made the room a thick blanket of snow. They opened the doors onto the balcony and invited the musicians to play outside in the courtyard for the whole of Camelot to hear.

When Arthur awoke he got a fright to see his chambers covered in a sheet of white snow. Merlin was grinning from ear to ear as the musicians began to play. From out the window they could hear children laughing and playing outside in the snow. As Merlin served the King his breakfast Gwen Gaius and the knights entered and kept him company as he ate, Merlin having organised enough food for all of them. Arthur looked around to his friends, smiling widely. He kissed Gwen lightly on the lips before saying, "Thank you so much all of you!"

Then before turning back to his breakfast Arthur locked his gaze with Merlins bright blue eyes, "Thank you Merlin my friend."


	16. Advent: Day Five

**Of Magic and Mayhem  
~Fran Gipani**

_**Disclaimer- **_**Merlin sadly isn't mine :(**

_**Authors Note- **_**This is for the festive season! I am going to write a drabble for every day up until Christmas and then maybe up to new years as well. They will be related to the festive season in some small way and also they can be in any form or genre that I choose :) ...anywho feel free to give a prompt in a review! I will always be happy to write them!**

**Warning(s): Slash! If you call drunk Merlin slash...tell me your thoughts :P I had a lot of fun writing this chappie! :)**

* * *

It was a couple of nights after the Festival of the Lights, the night of the new year and Merlin, Arthur and the knights were in the tavern, having been dragged down there by Gwaine who insisted "You will enjoy it! You guys need to loosen up a little!"

They had all had only a few drinks, most of that being ale. Merlin was slumping into his tankard, drunkenly staring up at Arthur with a look of admiration on his face. The alcohol seemed to have affected him the most as he was of smaller build than the knights.

"You know Arrrthurrrr..." Merlin slurred a slightly glazed look on his face.

"Yes Merlin?" Arthur asked pointedly looking down at his servant who was now slumped into Arthur's shoulder looking rather comfortable. He knew his friend was bordering on 'drunk and stupid' but he was fine for the moment so Arthur didn't think he needed to worry. Little did he know of Merlin's very small drinking capacity.

"I think you have very beautiful eyes..." He trailed off, "...and...your shoulder is verrryyyyy comffffyyyyyy!" He grinned widely. "I like your shoulder." As if to prove his point Merlin snuggled closer to Arthur and closed his eyes contentedly.

"Merlin?" Arthur asked through the loud laughs of the knights who seemed to think it hilarious that Merlin had gone beyond the boundaries of 'looney' on only a few drinks.

"Hmm?"

"I think you may have had enough." Arthur smiled fondly at his friend who now seemed to have fallen asleep against his shoulder. He didn't mind though, and he knew better for next time to not let Merlin have too many...but hey...that is what he was there for right?

Later that night Arthur guided Merlin back to Gaius' chambers, the latter seemed to have completely lost his sense of direction and his sanity. He had tried to curl up asleep in the stables declaring "This is my bed! Goodnight Arthur!" and giving the horses a fright; Merlin had also kept seeming purple dragons and pink unicorns that Arthur apparently "should never ever slay!"

_Yup._ Arthur thought, _I am never letting him get this drunk again!_


	17. Advent: Day Six

**Of Magic and Mayhem  
~Fran Gipani**

_**Disclaimer- **_**Merlin sadly isn't mine :(**

_**Authors Note- **_**This is for the festive season! I am going to write a drabble for every day up until Christmas and then maybe up to new years as well. They will be related to the festive season in some small way and also they can be in any form or genre that I choose :) ...anywho feel free to give a prompt in a review! I will always be happy to write them!**

* * *

Jingle Bells,  
Merlin does spells,  
Arthur doesn't know!

Uthur the king,  
Will only sing,  
When he's on his own!

Hey!

Jingle bells,  
Hard to tell,  
Whether this is real!

Knights are drinking,  
Hearts are sinking,  
Can't cope with the feels!


	18. Advent: Day Seven

**Of Magic and Mayhem  
Advent: Day Seven  
~Fran Gipani**

**Disclaimer- Merlin sadly isn't mine :(**

**Authors Note- This is for the festive season! I am going to write a drabble for every day up until Christmas and then maybe up to new years as well. They will be related to the festive season in some small way and also they can be in any form or genre that I choose :) ...anywho feel free to give a prompt in a review! I will always be happy to write them!**

**Prompt From: BookDragon87 - Maybe write Merlin making it snow inside the castle :)**

* * *

"MERLIN!" Arthur's loud and frustrated voice echoed through the castle calling his Court Sorcerer to him. Arthur had known of Merlin's magic for years now but that didn't stop him from getting a little freaked out and annoyed when he found random occurrences of magic just happening to be lying around in the corridors. Just because magic is legal doesn't mean that he can leave it lying around. So to speak. "MERLIN!" He yelled again, louder this time (if that were even possible!)

As Merlin came around the corner (he always seemed to be able to hear his King no matter where each of them were in the castle) he saw Arthur with a frustrated and tired look on his face. "Yes Arthur?" Merlin asked though he already knew the answer, grinning from ear to ear.

"What do you think?" Arthur asked pointedly, eyeing the scene before him.

In front of them was a thick layer of snow where Arthur's two seven and nine year old children were kneeling building a snow man. Small flakes of snow were falling slowly from the ceiling and blanketing a wide section of the corridor. Merlin grinned lopsidedly, "Well they couldn't play out side in the snow because of the blizzard conditions so I thought it would be nice for them to be able to play in the snow inside."

"Yeah! This is so much fun!" Came the chorus of the two young voices, "Uncle Merlin is rather amusing!"

Arthur looked up at Merlin, then back to his children, then back to Merlin. "You know what? Why don't we all start building snowmen? Seeing as my Court Sorcerer is such a child at heart and you both seem to be having so much fun I can't exactly stop you, can I?" The wide smiles that lit up his children's and friends faces was dazzling. They all then proceeded to kneel in the snow and make snowmen.  
When Gwen happened to be passing the entrance to that corridor later that day she noticed a very strange sight. Her husband, children and friend were all making snowmen in the middle of the hallway. She smiled and shook her head before walking on through the corridor, a wide grin on her face. She loved seeing them all so happy like that.


	19. Advent: Day Eight

**Of Magic and Mayhem  
Advent: Day Eight  
~Fran Gipani**

**Disclaimer- Merlin sadly isn't mine :(**

**Authors Note- This is for the festive season! I am going to write a drabble for every day up until Christmas and then maybe up to new years as well. They will be related to the festive season in some small way and also they can be in any form or genre that I choose :) ...anywho feel free to give a prompt in a review! I will always be happy to write them!**

* * *

Uther quite disliked the Festival of the Lights. The event was far to close to the anniversary of his wife's death. Though it was near Arthur's birthday, he still felt very glum around that time and there wasn't much that he valued at that time of the year. All the dancing, drinking, eating and singing that went on around that time wasn't really for him but he wouldn't let his bad mood show for Arthur. It wouldn't do for Arthur to be as sad as he was around this time of year.


	20. Advent: Day Nine

**Of Magic and Mayhem  
Advent: Day Nine  
~Fran Gipani**

**Disclaimer- Merlin sadly isn't mine :(**

**Authors Note- This is for the festive season! I am going to write a drabble for every day up until Christmas and then maybe up to new years as well. They will be related to the festive season in some small way and also they can be in any form or genre that I choose :) ...anywho feel free to give a prompt in a review! I will always be happy to write them!**

**Prompt From: BookDragon87 - Maybe you could write something about a snowball fight among the knights :)**

* * *

If there was anything that Gwaine looked forward to around the time of the Festival of the Lights (apart from the excessive amounts of ale!) it was the snowball fights that he had with all the knights, and Merlin of course. He didn't know what it was about it but it was great fun.

They usually played on teams; him, Merlin, Lancelot and Percival against Elyan, Mordred, Arthur and Leon. It was hilarious fun as the competitive air between Arthur and Merlin was none to be rivalled and extremely funny to watch. Arthur would never miss and Merlin, well, his usually seemed not to go anywhere near Arthur but it didn't stop him from trying. And who says he couldn't use magic to get them to go exactly where he wanted them to!


	21. Advent: Day Ten

**Of Magic and Mayhem  
Advent: Day Ten  
~Fran Gipani**

**Disclaimer- Merlin sadly isn't mine :(**

**Authors Note- This is for the festive season! I am going to write a drabble for every day up until Christmas and then maybe up to new years as well. They will be related to the festive season in some small way and also they can be in any form or genre that I choose :) ...anywho feel free to give a prompt in a review! I will always be happy to write them!**

**Prompt From: BookDragon87 - Maybe you could write something about a snowball fight among the knights :) This is a sequel of sorts to the drabble for Day Nine :P**

* * *

Thlump! The snowball hit Arthur in the small of his back. He turned around slowly, a look of playful annoyance on his face. Merlin was standing a few metres in front of him, a wide grin on his face and a second snowball in hand. "You remember what happened last time don't you Merlin?" Arthur asked kneeling down to shape the snow into a good sized snowball and then standing up again slowly to face his friend.

"Of course!" Merlin replied as if there was no other answer to give.

"And if I remember correctly it was you who was covered in a pile of snow by the end of the game. What makes you think you'll do any better this time?" Arthur laughed playfully a sly grin spreading over his face.

"Well, you see Arthur, while I was buried under all that snow I had some time to think."

"Really? I find that rather hard to believe!" Arthur replied sarcastically, looking Merlin up and down.

Merlin grinned mysteriously, "Gwaine, Lancelot, Percival!" From behind Merlin stepped up the three knights, all wearing similarly competitive looks, "You see Arthur, I thought. I thought I would need help!"

"Ahh...I see." Arthur replied eyeing off his four friends. He then smiled, he knew exactly what he was going to do. "I'll be back!" He said before turning and walking towards the castle.


	22. Advent: Day Eleven

**Of Magic and Mayhem  
Advent: Day Eleven  
~Fran Gipani**

**Disclaimer- Merlin sadly isn't mine :(**

**Authors Note- This is for the festive season! I am going to write a drabble for every day up until Christmas and then maybe up to new years as well. They will be related to the festive season in some small way and also they can be in any form or genre that I choose :) ...anywho feel free to give a prompt in a review! I will always be happy to write them!**

**Prompt From: BookDragon87 - Maybe you could write something about a snowball fight among the knights :) This is a sequel of sorts to the drabble for Day Ten :P**

**P.S. Thank you to BookDragon87 for the awesome reviews and the prompts. Also thanks to all my anonymous reviewers as well :) **

* * *

"Ahh...I see." Arthur replied eyeing off his four friends. He then smiled, he knew exactly what he was going to do. "I'll be back!" He said before turning and walking towards the castle.

When Arthur did return he did with a satisfied look on his face, flanked by Elyan, Mordred and Leon. "You see Merlin, two can play at this game."

"You honestly think you can win this?" Merlin questioned seriously.

"Why else would I be here!" Came Arthur's reply, a competitive look coming over his face.

"Ok then! In that case..." Merlin grinned and threw his snowball at Arthur, it his him squarely in the chest. There was a moments silence before each team began chucking snowballs at each other with looks of childish glee on their faces mixed with a competitive air.

By the end of the game Arthur, Elyan, Mordred and Leon were all flat on their backs in the snow, looks of playful frustration written all over their faces. Merlin was standing in front of the four men, looking satisfied and proud that he had proved Arthur wrong. To their surprise, Merlin held out his arm for Arthur to grab and helped him up. Merlin then I'd the same for the other knights so that the four were now standing in a semi-circle around Merlin.

Merlin looked into Arthur's eyes and with a serious tone he said, "Truce?"

"Truce." Arthur replied with a smile.


	23. Advent: Day Twelve

**Of Magic and Mayhem  
Advent: Day Twelve  
~Fran Gipani**

**_Disclaimer-_ Merlin sadly isn't mine :(**

**_Authors Note-_ This is for the festive season! I am going to write a drabble for every day up until Christmas and then maybe up to new years as well. They will be related to the festive season in some small way and also they can be in any form or genre that I choose :) ...anywho feel free to give a prompt in a review! I will always be happy to write them! Enjoy! :)  
**

* * *

Merlin pulled his thin brown jacket around himself; he needed to find a herb for Gaius and his task was proving more difficult than he had thought it to be. Even though it was winter this herb grew, it was one of the only ones that did and luckily enough for them it helped to cure the common cold that winter usually brought about. The ground was covered in a thick layer of snow that made it extremely hard to see anything growing out of the earth.

A frantic chirping broke the silence as Merlin walked nearer to a tall leafless tree that seemed like it went on forever. He paused with a slight frown on his face, the chirping stopped, he took another step forward and the chirping started again. It sounded like it was coming from in the snow near his feet so Merlin knelt down in the snow and looked over the snow to try and see if there was anything there. He couldn't see anything so he began running his fingers through the snow, suddenly he felt a sharp stabbing pain in his left hand. He drew it out of the snow to find it red with warm blood. Merlin tore some material from the hem of his shirt and wrapped it around the wound. Ignoring the sting in his hand Merlin carefully cleared the snow from around where his hand had been hurt trying to find the bird.

Once the snow was cleared he saw a Robin Red Breast Bird shivering in the snow. Apart from the shivers it was hardly moving and its eyes were half closed. The thoughts of getting the herbs completely left his mind as he saw the little bird lying there helplessly. "What happened to you?" He whispered thinking, m_ust of been his wing,_ "I should probably take you back to Camelot and try and heal you shouldn't I?" Without any further thought on the matter Merlin slipped off his neck chief, carefully bundled the little bird into it and ran in the direction of Camelot.

* * *

_**Note From the Author- **_**I forewarn that the next few drabbles may be slow in the coming as I am going away for Christmas and probably won't have any internet but I live in hope and will try my best to get them up in time. Otherwise I will upload them all before Christmas. I know exactly what I am writing for the 25th of December! :) hehe! Also BookDragon87 I will write your latest prompts for the ones after this little series :) I love the ideas :) :)**

**~SPOILERS~**

**I just want to say that the trailer for the next episode of Merlin has killed me. The scream at the end from Merlin, I will be sobbing so much by the end of those episodes :(**


	24. Advent: Day Thirteen

**Of Magic and Mayhem  
Advent: Day Thirteen  
~Fran Gipani**

**Disclaimer- Merlin sadly isn't mine :(**

**Authors Note- This is for the festive season! I am going to write a drabble for every day up until Christmas and then maybe up to new years as well. They will be related to the festive season in some small way and also they can be inP any form or genre that I choose :) ...anywho feel free to give a prompt in a review! I will always be happy to write them!  
This is a sort of sequel to Day Twelve :)**

* * *

_Without further thought on the matter Merlin slipped off his neck chief, carefully bundled the injured bird into it and ran in the direction of Camelot._

When Merlin finally arrived at Camelot he ran up the stairs to Gaius's chambers and closed the door behind him. He lay the bird carefully on the bench and went to grab a pillow from his bed which he then placed the bird on. It continued to shiver so he let his eyes flash gold and the bird dried off instantly and the shivering slowed to a stop. I don't know how to heal animals but until I learn I will have to wrap the wing somehow. Merlin frowned, his bright blue eyes thoughtful, he pulled down some bandages and a small stick from the shelf next to him and tied the small birds wing to a splint. He had just sent the small bird into a deep sleep using magic when the sound of the door opening made him jump and Arthur's voice reached his ears.

"Merlin, what are you doing?" Arthur asked sceptically as if he knew that what ever it was his friend was doing it wasn't what he was meant to. It was the season of the Festival of the Lights to tell the truth, Merlin should have loads of work to do. Arthur watched as his friend turned to him with a part sheepish, part wounded look on his face and realised that his question was probably quite harshly asked.


	25. Advent: Day Fourteen

**Of Magic and Mayhem  
Advent: Day Fourteen  
~Fran Gipani**

**Disclaimer- Merlin sadly isn't mine :(**

**Authors Note- This is for the festive season! I am going to write a drabble for every day up until Christmas and then maybe up to new years as well. They will be related to the festive season in some small way and also they can be in any form or genre that I choose :) ...anywho feel free to give a prompt in a review! I will always be happy to write them!  
This is a sort of sequel to Day Thirteen :)**

**I know this isn't really to Christmassy but I hope you enjoy anyway! :)**

* * *

Arthur watched as his friend turned to him with a part sheepish, part wounded look on his face and realised that his question was probably quite harshly asked.

"Arthur I..." Merlin began, "...I found this injured bird while I was out gathering herbs for Gaius. I couldn't just leave it there could I"

Arthur smiled at his friend. "Only you, Merlin would do some thing like that," Arthur said with a slightly amused tone. "What happened to it?" He asked curiously with a hint of a frown on his face.

Merlin grinned feeling a little surprised, but he answered anyway; it was unusual for Arthur to make an effort to take an interest whenever Merlin brought an injured animal back from the woods. "It's the poor things wing, I am going to look after it until I find a way to heal its wing."

"With Magic?" Arthur asked tentatively (he had learned of Merlin's abilities quite a while ago but that didn't stop Arthur from feeling a little uneasy about it).

"Yeah, but I haven't needed to heal wings before now so I need to look it up and practice it." Merlin studied his friends face, "You can stay if you like...I mean...well..." Merlin trailed off. Arthur's interest in his Magic meant that Merlin had to constantly be showing and explaining to Arthur what he was using the Magic for.

Arthur was delighted by the offer, yes the fact that Merlin could use Magic scared him but he was in every way intrigued by his friends talents. "I would like that," Arthur let out a light laugh, "let's see you heal this bird."

So Merlin then set to work flipping quickly through his book of Magic trying to find the right spell. Arthur watched in awe as he always did when Merlin was using his Magic, he watched as his friend used only his golden eyes to flick through a book and seem to know exactly what was on the pages. Finally the books pages stopped moving and Merlin's eyes turned back to their usual blue. "Better hope this works!" Arthur heard Merlin mutter before speaking in a low voice in a language he had only ever heard Merlin speak. The bird let out a loud chirp and rustled it's wings. Merlin carefully slipped the small bandage off the wing and the bird flew up and started to fly in circles around the two men.

Arthur sat there in a stunned silence until Merlin spoke up, "Wouldn't mind if you opened the window thanks!" He grinned widely at Arthur who then went to the window and opened it for the Robin. The bird flew promptly out the window and Arthur then turned to Merlin, "You know there aren't many things that can convince me magic is good but you Merlin, are definitely one of them."


	26. Advent: Day Fifteen

**Of Magic and Mayhem  
Advent: Day Fifteen  
~Fran Gipani**

**Disclaimer- Merlin sadly isn't mine :(**

**Authors Note- This is for the festive season! I am going to write a drabble for every day up until Christmas and then maybe up to new years as well. They will be related to the festive season in some small way and also they can be in any form or genre that I choose :) ...anywho feel free to give a prompt in a review! I will always be happy to write them!**

**Prompt From: BookDragon87 - What about something involving hot chocolate and/or cider and a fireplace? And maybe if Gwaine got involved, some apples and mead as well. :)**

* * *

The royal family of four, Merlin, Hunith, Gaius and all the knights but Gwaine (who was to nobody's surprise, at the tavern and would be late) were crowded into the sort of lounge room that Hunith (who was now living in the castle at the request of her son) and Merlin had put together when Samuel was born as they thought that it would be nice to have a family room. Samuel, the eldest who was now 17 was the spitting image of his father but had his mothers dark brown eyes, he was more like Gwen though in personality; quiet until they had something they thought needed saying. 15 year old Hannah on the other hand looked a lot like Arthur's mother, but like Arthur she was stubborn, with a kind heart and like Gwen, she had the patience of a saint.

Every year on the eve of the day of The Festival of the Lights the royal family and their friends all gathered together to hear Merlin tell the stories of his adventures with the king. Merlin would always be the one to tell them and there was never anyone who wasn't laughing by them end of them. They all had mugs of steamy, rich hot chocolate and were gathered round the fireplace with had a roaring fire crackling in the grate.  
"...and that was how I saved your fathers life...again!" Merlin finished with a flourish, a wide and cheeky grin spread over his face as Samuel and Hannah burst into peals of laughter.

"Merlin..." Arthur warned jokingly smiling at his friend. He always enjoyed the way that Merlin told the tales of their adventures together and it was nice to hear them all laughing but sometimes Merlin got a little carried away. "Right then, sorry to spoil the fun but its time for two to go to bed, it's getting late and you need to be well rested for the Festival tomorrow." He smiled fondly at his two children who stared at him like he was mad.

"No, it's not that late! Please just one more..." Hannah tried the puppy dog eyes on her father who looked for a second like he might oblige.

"Yeah! We haven't heard the one where you and Merlin met Gwaine yet!" Chimed in Samuel who was just as eager as his sister to listen to more of Merlin's stories.

"Did I hear someone say Gwaine?!" Came a jubilant and slightly slurred voice from outside the door, "Well, here he is!" Gwaine said before he sauntered in wobbling slightly and needing to use Percival's head to steady himself. "Anyone for apple cider?"


	27. Advent: Day Sixteen

**Of Magic and Mayhem  
Advent: Day Sixteen  
~Fran Gipani**

**Disclaimer- Merlin sadly isn't mine :(**

**Authors Note- This is for the festive season! I am going to write a drabble for every day up until Christmas and then maybe up to new years as well. They will be related to the festive season in some small way and also they can be in any form or genre that I choose :) ...anywho feel free to give a prompt in a review! I will always be happy to write them!**

**Prompt From: BookDragon87 - What about something involving hot chocolate and/or cider and a fireplace? And maybe if Gwaine got involved, some apples and mead as well. :)  
This is a sort of sequel to Day Fifteen :)**

* * *

_"Did I hear someone say Gwaine?!" Came a jubilant and slightly slurred voice from outside the door, "Well, here he is!" Gwaine said before he sauntered in through the door wobbling slightly and needing to use Percival's head to steady himself. "Anyone for apple cider?"_

"Gwaine!" Hannah, Samuel and Merlin cried in unison, then Merlin said, "You're just in time, I was just about to tell the story of the first day we met."

"Merlin!" Groaned Gwen, "They are meant to be going to bed"

"Come on Gwen, you know you want to hear the story too," Gwaine settled himself next to Merlin, taking a swig from the bottle of apple cider before passing it to Merlin who took a swig from it as well , "I remember very well, at the tavern wasn't it?" So with that Merlin began telling the story, with the odd comment from Gwaine. By the end of the story everyone had tears in their eyes from laughing so much at the hilarity of the situation the men had managed to get themselves into. Merlin and Gwaine who while telling the story had been the only ones drinking from the cider bottle, were now laughing into each others shoulders and in Gwaines case, becoming fascinated by Merlin's ears.

"Right then Hanna, Sam," Gwen began, wiping tears of laughter from her eyes, "it really is time for bed." She stood up, and her children followed suit, yawning widely.

"Yes, we had all probably get to bed, let's leave these two love birds to sleep here shall we?" Arthur said with a light laugh, Merlin was now asleep on Gwaine's shoulder with Gwaine resting his head on top of Merlin's black haired one. The rest, even Hunith who had no desire to try and wake her son from his slumber, all nodded sleepily and traipsed slowly out of the room and into the corridor beyond.

The next morning Gwaine woke with a start as his head lolled of where it was balanced on Merlin's waking him up with a jolt. This woke Merlin who instantly broke into laughter, seconds later they were both lying on the ground laughing. They laughed so much that even when Arthur walked by the room and heard them, opened the door to see what they were laughing at they didn't even know he was there. Arthur grinned and kept walking, he knew that eventually they both would be going to Gaius to get something for their heads. He thought he better let them have their fun while they could.


	28. Advent: Day Seventeen

**Of Magic and Mayhem  
Advent: Day Seventeen  
~Fran Gipani**

**Disclaimer- Merlin sadly isn't mine :(**

**Authors Note- This is for the festive season! I am going to write a drabble for every day up until Christmas and then maybe up to new years as well. They will be related to the festive season in some small way and also they can be in any form or genre that I choose :) ...anywho feel free to give a prompt in a review! I will always be happy to write them!**

* * *

Arthur walked into his chambers to find that someone had taken the time when he was at the council meeting to grow a string of Mistletoe from the ceiling. He frowned, "Merlin!" His voice was loud but at the same time there was a small measure of amusement there.

Merlin entered the room and stood next to Arthur, facing him with a raised eyebrow. "Yes sire?" Merlin's voice took on a more innocent tone as if he had no idea what was wrong.

"This is Mistletoe yes?"

"Of course, I took the time to grow some for you. All for the festive season you know!" Merlin gave him a wink. "I grew it from the ceiling in other places too...thought the castle needed something more..."

Arthur stared into Merlin's eyes in amazement, this really is the icing on the cake, he thought. In one swift movement Arthur pulled Merlin's thin frame into his arms, took a step backwards to be under the Mistletoe and gave the stunned Merlin a sarcastically passionate kiss.

The look of shock on Merlin's face was gold.

Arthur then released him, wiped his mouth and took a step back from the Mistletoe leaving Merlin to stay where he was, his eyes wide and mouth hanging slightly open "That will teach you to plant Mistletoe all over the ceilings of Camelot." He said before clapping a hand on the shoulder of the statue-like Merlin and leaving the room, letting the door swing shut with a slam behind him.

* * *

**Note from the Author- Don't ask me how I thought of this. Just don't. I must be mad :P**


	29. Advent: Day Eighteen

**Of Magic and Mayhem  
Advent: Day Eighteen  
~Fran Gipani**

**Disclaimer- Merlin sadly isn't mine :(**

**Authors Note- This is for the festive season! I am going to write a drabble for every day up until Christmas and then maybe up to new years as well. They will be related to the festive season in some small way and also they can be in any form or genre that I choose :) ...anywho feel free to give a prompt in a review! I will always be happy to write them!**

**P.S. This is in the iPod Shuffle Challenge style :)**

* * *

**Song: O' Christmas Tree, Glee Cover**

Merlin stared up at the green of the giant tree he had grown in the middle of the castles courtyard. He thought that probably the green was rather boring so he began floating coloured ornaments and stars to decorate it and help it be not so boring. A childlike grin spread over his face as he finished.


	30. Advent: Day Nineteen

**Of Magic and Mayhem  
Advent: Day Nineteen  
~Fran Gipani**

**Disclaimer- Merlin sadly isn't mine :(**

**Authors Note- This is for the festive season! I am going to write a drabble for every day up until Christmas and then maybe up to new years as well. They will be related to the festive season in some small way and also they can be in any form or genre that I choose :) ...anywho feel free to give a prompt in a review! I will always be happy to write them!**

**(This one was inspired a little by a scene in the Perks of Being a Wallflower movie)**

* * *

Merlin stumbled out of the castle front gates, he was a little tipsy seeing as Arthur had given him permission to join in the festivities that day and he had probably drunk a little too much. The drink had gone straight to his head and he was beginning to get a little emotional. He ran from the castle, putting footprints into the freshly fallen snow. It was freezing cold outside but somehow that seemed to keep him conscious.

Something in his head told him that everything would be alright eventually. His destiny. Arthur. Eventually they would all know about his magic. Maybe that time was now? He fell backwards and lay on his back in the snow. He waved his arms and legs from side to side, in and out. Creating a snow angel around him, and it was then, that he knew he needed to say it. An anguished yell was wrenched from his lungs and relieved tears fell from his eyes to finally have that secret in the open.

~O~O~O~

From in the dining hall Arthur saw Merlin run swiftly but also slightly wobbly out the door, he made to follow him but he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Leave him Arthur, let him run." Came Gaius's calm voice, "He hasn't been himself of late as I am sure you are aware. This is all probably a little overwhelming for him. You can talk to him later, as I am sure he will need it."

Arthur paused for a sec and turned to Gaius, "Yeah, I guess you're right..." Arthur trailed off, he then gave Gaius a small sad-smile and walked towards the balcony. He broke into a run though when he heard the front doors of the castle open, and then footsteps running down the stairs at the front of the castle. Arthur stood at the stone rail of the balcony as he watched Merlin fall to the ground and begin to make a snow angel.

A smile grew on Arthur's face as he watched his friends odd antics but then Merlin did something that made Arthur's eyes go wide with shock. Arthur heard him yell it to the open sky, it was something he had suspected but had never ventured to talk about with Merlin. The words seemed impossible but he was sure that Merlin, even in his slightly drunken and emotional state, wouldn't scream a lie like that to the whole of Camelot. So Merlin couldn't be lying.

"I HAVE MAGIC!"


	31. Advent: Day Twenty

**Of Magic and Mayhem  
Advent: Day Twenty.  
~Fran Gipani**

**Disclaimer- Merlin sadly isn't mine :(**

**Authors Note- This is for the festive season! I am going to write a drabble for every day up until Christmas and then maybe up to new years as well. They will be related to the festive season in some small way and also they can be in any form or genre that I choose :) ...anywho feel free to give a prompt in a review! I will always be happy to write them!**

**(Inspired by something my family does pretty much every Christmas and also is tied to one of my already written Advent days. Points to the person to gets the reference!)**

* * *

"Oh! Oh oh oh!" Arthur cried out, his arms waving madly, "I know it!"

The laughter of the knights rang out throughout the kings chambers as Arthur claimed to know exactly what Merlin was trying to act out. That particular game of charades had gone haywire, Gwaine had successfully acted out a 'Action: Drunk' but in the prosess had broken a vase which now lay forgotten on the floor (little did they know that Guinevere would have words with them all later). While Elyan's impersonation of King Arthur had caused the man in question to sulk slightly, only being brought back to life by Merlin who had drawn out the card to be himself. Naturally he had tripped over into the sulking Arthur who had instantly guessed who Merlin was trying to be, followed by a guffaw of a laugh at being correct.

Percival and Leon had reluctantly joined in but once they had acted out a sword fight without swords that ended up with Leon flat on his back and the rest of the cohort clutching their stomachs which were sore with laughing. Lancelot seemed to be the only one with a sensible card, but it wasn't until Percival called out, "Magic! You're acting out Magic!" That there was a unified "ohhhh" from the friends. Arthur had drawn out a card that read 'Animal: Donkey' and to his friends surprise he was rather good at braying. Only Merlin knew the true reason for that and somehow he was laughing most of all.

Then came Merlin's turn again, the card he had drawn was no problem for him until Arthur got rather exited, claiming that he knew exactly what he was doing. The rule of silence was rubbed in the dirt as Merlin turned purple before bursting into fits of laughter. The arms that had been acting out the wings of the dragon fell to his stomach as it ached with laughter.

"Oh! Oh oh oh!" Arthur cried out, his arms waving madly, "I know it! You're that little Robin Redbreast that you saved a couple of days ago!"

That was when they all lost it.

* * *

**Note from the Author- Hello! Merry Christmas! Also I hope you all survived the Merlin Series Finale. Haven't seen it yet, but I know that I will be an emotional wreck by the end of it. So have fun with the ficlets that will proceed these Advent ficlets and me watching the series finale. They will either reflect my mood and be extremely sad...or be insanely happy to compensate moor my mood :P Don't forget to review! :)**

**~Fran**


	32. Advent: Day Twenty-one

**Of Magic and Mayhem  
Advent: Day Twenty-one  
~Fran Gipani**

**Disclaimer- Merlin sadly isn't mine :(**

**Authors Note- This is for the festive season! I am going to write a drabble for every day up until Christmas and then maybe up to new years as well. They will be related to the festive season in some small way and also they can be in any form or genre that I choose :) ...anywho feel free to give a prompt in a review! I will always be happy to write them!**

* * *

When Arthur woke up on the morning of the Festival of the Lights that year, everything felt different. Then he remembered, this would be the first festival with Merlin as Court Sorcerer. This year his friend would not be serving the drinks, he would be drinking with them. As an equal. Merlin would always be Merlin but now he was treated like a friend and now that Arthur thought about it, he wouldn't have wanted it any other way.


	33. Advent: Day Twenty-two

**Of Magic and Mayhem  
Advent: Day Twenty-two  
~Fran Gipani**

**Disclaimer- Merlin sadly isn't mine :(**

**Authors Note- This is for the festive season! I am going to write a drabble for every day up until Christmas and then maybe up to new years as well. They will be related to the festive season in some small way and also they can be in any form or genre that I choose :) ...anywho feel free to give a prompt in a review! I will always be happy to write them!**

**(This one is linked slightly to my Multi-story series, it uses my OC Brooke who is Gwen's maid and paired with Merlin. The story of this isn't related though to my series. Also I apologise in advance.)**

* * *

Gwen stared out her window over the icy cold landscape, her maid was making her bed behind her. From her window she could see the entrance to the castle. She knew Arthur should be getting back that day and was waiting for her husband to come back from a patrol, but this wasn't any old patrol. There had been a sighting of Morgana in the forest area's around the West side of the castle, and Arthur and Merlin had gone to try to bring her down. Gwen thought back to the last time she had seen him...

"It's suicide Arthur! I can't let you go, even with the power that Merlin holds, the anger and hatred that Morgana has for you and Merlin will over power him I know it."

"Guinevere I have to go! I can't let Morgana live to terrorise the people of Camelot another day! She has basically walked into our hands. It's the perfect oper..."

"That's the problem Arthur, it's bound to be a trap! I don't want to loose you!"

"I'm going and that's the last word on the subject!"

"If you die I will never forgive you Arthur Pendragon!"

"I know my love, I know..." Arthur kissed her tenderly on the lips before turning and leaving to find Merlin. Little did either know that Merlin had been standing outside the door and had heard the whole was no way he was going to let Arthur die, not on his watch.

Gwen hated those words to have been her last words to her husband so she hoped with all her heart that she would she him again. She turned to her maid, Brooke, who looked just a anxious as Gwen felt. "They'll bring each other home." Gwen reassured Brooke, trying to convince herself as much as her friend. "You know they will."

"Yeah, I still worry though." She replied quietly. She and Merlin had been dating for a year now and it would kill her if anything happened to him.

Gwen nodded before turning back to the window. Her eyes went wide and she let out a gasp as she saw a dark figure emerging from the fog. Her mind didn't register thought that there was only one figure and that it seemed to be carrying something. "They're back!" She cried out excitedly. Both women ran from the room, down the stairs and through the front doors of the castle. The snow in the courtyard crunched under their feet as they came to a stop in front of the gates and a heartbreaking scene met their eyes.

Arthur walked slowly towards them, he had tear tracks on his cheeks and his eyes were red as were patches around his eyes from crying. In his arms he cradled a lifeless Merlin whose eyes were closed but had a content sort of smile etched onto his pale features.

Within seconds Brooke had let out an agonised cry and tears welled up in her dark brown eyes. Her knees buckled under her and she fell to her knees in the snow. Hot tears ran down her face, dripping down the end of her nose. Gwen knelt down next to her putting an arm around her. Arthur carefully lay Merlin's limp body on the ground and went to comfort his wife who also had tears in her eyes. None of them had imagined that The Festival of the Lights that year would be without Merlin. Each of them was just as distraught as the other and knew exactly how they all were feeling. Every Festival of the Lights from that day forwards was in memory of Merlin. A terrible loss that could never be replaced.


	34. Advent: Day Twenty-three

**Of Magic and Mayhem  
Advent: Day Twenty-three  
~Fran Gipani**

**Disclaimer- Merlin sadly isn't mine :(**

**Authors Note- This is for the festive season! I am going to write a drabble for every day up until Christmas and then maybe up to new years as well. They will be related to the festive season in some small way and also they can be in any form or genre that I choose :) ...anywho feel free to give a prompt in a review! I will always be happy to write them!**

**(This one is linked slightly to my Multi-story series, it uses my OC Brooke who is Gwen's maid and paired with Merlin. The story of this isn't related though to my series.)**

* * *

Gwen and Brooke stood at the window with huge grins on their faces. They watched as Arthur strode up and down a line of knights, the women didn't know exactly what he was saying to the knights, but they did know what time of year it was. The Festival of the Lights meant that everyone got gifts for their loved ones and for the knights of Camelot, this small task was like a battle mission and like every other fight, the knights wouldn't give up.

Then all of a sudden, Arthur stopped walking to stand in front of Merlin, and judging by the extravagant hand movements they were bickering again. Minutes later, someone (they thought it was Percival), walked over said a few words and the whole group ran towards the upper town.

Brooke and Gwen grinned at each other, the men of Camelot really were amusing sometimes.


	35. Advent: Day Twenty-four

**Of Magic and Mayhem  
Advent: Day Twenty-Four  
~Fran Gipani**

**Disclaimer- Merlin sadly isn't mine :(**

**Authors Note- This is for the festive season! I am going to write a drabble for every day up until Christmas and then maybe up to new years as well. They will be related to the festive season in some small way and also they can be in any form or genre that I choose :) ...anywho feel free to give a prompt in a review! I will always be happy to write them!**

* * *

Merlin checked the time and started the chant "TEN!"

Ten seconds 'till midnight

Everyone started to join in, "NINE!"

This year will be a good year, I can tell

"EIGHT!"

Arthur is King and Gwen is his Queen

"SEVEN!"

All the knights are together and alive in one place

"SIX!"

Killgarrah isn't the last of the dragons. He has Aithusa too

"FIVE!"

I am still Arthurs friend

"FOUR!"

Arthur is the closest thing I have to a brother

"THREE!"

My destiny is in motion

"TWO!"

All is right with the world

"ONE!"

This is the year I reveal my Magic

"ZERO!"

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" They all yelled in unison, huge grins on their faces, Merlin's smile was the widest of all.


	36. Advent: Day Twentyfive

**Of Magic and Mayhem**  
**Advent: Day Twenty-Five**  
**~Fran Gipani**

**Disclaimer- Merlin sadly isn't mine :(**

**Authors Note- This is for the festive season! I am going to write a drabble for every day up until Christmas and then maybe up to new years as well. They will be related to the festive season in some small way and also they can be in any form or genre that I choose :) ...anywho feel free to give a prompt in a review! I will always be happy to write them!**

**So this is the last one, well not ever, but the last of the Christmas ones :P It is the idea for this little scene that inspired me to write the Christmas series but I wanted to save this 'till last. Let's say it's a belated (very late now, so sorry it's been almost a month, I honestly thought I had uploaded it already! But I hadn't so I apologize.) Christmas gift for you guys. I hope you enjoy it :)**

**I also have a huge thank you for BookDragon87 who read and reviewed every chapter. You are awesome! Thanks also to everyone who read favourited and followed this :) This is definitely not the last chapter ever for this collection of drabbles but the updates won't be as frequent so bear with me. Anywho...on with the ficlet... :)**

* * *

Merlin knocked cautiously on the heavy wooden door of his friend, the King's, chambers. He never knocked but seeing the day it was Merlin thought he should be polite, when he heard the sleepy reply of "Come in." Balancing the breakfast tray in one hand and the presents in the other he backed into the room. He slid the presents onto the table and then walked over to the Kings bedside, Merlin gave his friends another few seconds of peace before he spoke, "Good morning Arthur, Gwen." He smiled, "Seeing as it is the Festival of the Lights I thought I would bring you both breakfast in bed." He waited until the couple were sitting up in bed before he proudly placed the tray on Arthur's lap.

"Errrr, thanks Merlin!" The king grinned at his friend and indicated to the end of the bed, "Sit." He said simply.

Merlin grabbed the presents from the table and did exactly what his friend had told him to. He sat. "Here," he said tentatively, "I got you both something." He handed both his friends the small wrapped presents.

"Wow, Merlin thank you." Gwen said with a warm smile, "But you didn't have to!"

"Course I did." Came Merlin's simple reply.

Arthur carefully pushed the tray onto Gwen's lap before leaning over the side of the bed and fished for the present he and Gwen had wrapped for Merlin, "We got something for you to!" Arthur grinned at the look of childlike delight on his friends face when he received the present.

"Thank you so much!" Merlin smiled and with a nod from Arthur picked at the paper and unwrapped the present. The smile on Merlin's face widened as three brand new Neckerchiefs fell onto the bed. All three were made of the finest materials and had an individual colour and embroidered pattern. The first was of the Pendragon red with a thick gold trimming that looked a little like fire in the right light. The second was midnight blue with a thin silver hem. The third was a rich purple with a satin finish that felt extremely smooth to touch. "Wow, oh wow, thank you!" Merlin whispered staring up at his friends, tears pricking at the corner of his eyes, "These are beautiful!" He ran the material through his fingers.

"Our pleasure, I embroidered them myself," Gwen replied softly, smiling at her friends reaction, "But it was Arthur's idea."

"If you are going to insist on wearing them Merlin, then I thought you may as well wear nice looking ones. You are the Kings manservant after all." Arthur grinned at his friend before he and Gwen opened their presents. Arthur gasped as from the wrappings fell half a carved wooden charm. It was about 2cm long and was carved to look like half the Pendragon crest. It was extremely detailed, and hung on a thin leather string. He looked to what Gwen had unwrapped to see she held the other half of the crest on an identical leather string. "Merlin I, I don't know what to say." In unison with Gwen he placed the charm around his neck.

"No need." Merlin replied, happy with their reactions, "I can tell you like them and I am glad." He paused before hesitantly adding, "I carved them myself."

"Merlin...well...wow! I didn't know you could do something like this!" Gwen gushed, fingering the charm around her neck.

"I have many hidden talents." He grinned at his friends before getting off the bed, Neckerchiefs in hand, "I should be off, I'll let you finish your breakfast in peace."

"No Merlin stay." Arthur said putting a hand on his friends arm, "I am sure there is enough food here for the three of us. And anyway Merlin, we need to see you in one of your new neckerchiefs." Arthur grinned as Merlin sat back down and the three friends chatted and laughed well into the morning, status was well forgotten.


End file.
